


Upside Down Meditation with Alex

by m_nycole



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff, Gay, Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), I love them okay, JATP, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_nycole/pseuds/m_nycole
Summary: Just some cute Willex appreciation because who doesn't love that. This is my Alex POV for JATP appreciation week so hope you like it.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Willex (Julie and the Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Upside Down Meditation with Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy these cute boys being boyfriends and being the light of my life. That is all.
> 
> Disclaimers: ughhhh. Y'all, I hate disclaimers. I obviously don't own these wonderful characters. If I did I wouldn't be here obviously.

"Alex?" I heard from below me. I popped open an eye, looking down. I smiled once I saw the long wavy hair and tan skin of Willie, his face confused and upside down from my point of view.

"Hey you," I said, smiling down at him. He chuckled, tilting his head at me and resting the tip of his skateboard on the floor by his right foot.

"What are you doing up there? And why are you upside down?" He questioned, a bemused smile on his face as he looked at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners. My stomach flipped just a little whenever he looked at me like that. Or whenever he looked at me.

"I was meditating." I reply, shaking out my hair as I hung upside down from the loft in our studio, my legs hooked in the railing. "Sometimes the drums don't always help," I say shrugging. Willie leveled a look at me, concern flashing in his eyes before he blinked out of existence. He appeared above me, standing on the floor of the loft. He looked down at me, setting his skateboard against the forgotten blankets and pillows.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, sinking to the floor and squatting. I sighed, pulling myself up, phasing through the railing to look at him fully.

"Yeah, yeah, its just—“ I started, but then I stopped, my mouth closing on a sigh. My brain was working through the words, but they weren't making it to my mouth. So I just shrugged again, looking at him.

He searched my face, his brown eyes full and warm. The knot of anxious energy in my stomach seemed to ease a little bit more at that look. He reached forward and held my hand, squeezing it in his. 

"Well whatever "its" is," he said, making me laugh and roll my eyes. "I'm here for you." He finished, smiling softly at me.

"Even if it means hanging upside down?" I joked, fiddling with the bracelets on my wrist. 

Willie chuckled, flipping himself upside down in the same way I had been a minute ago. His hair hung down from his head, the loose curls tangling themselves together. I let out a surprised laugh at him. 

"Show me how you meditate hotdog," Willie said, wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes, my heart warm in my chest. I turn around and lay beside him, lacing my fingers through his. 

"You're the best." I whisper, closing my eyes. He's silent for a beat, before I feel a soft kiss on my jaw, his breath tickling my neck as he whispers to me.

"You're better, hotdog."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet look into Willex being adorable and caring for each other. Should I make this a little cute series? Like all the couples being cute in just little short scenes? I could vibe with that. Leave a review please! They make my heart full.


End file.
